naaginfandomcom-20200213-history
Naagin (2015 TV Series)
Naagin (Female Serpent) is an Indian fantasy drama series produced by Ekta Kapoor under Balaji Telefilms. The first season premiered on 1 November 2015 and ended on 5 June 2016 after 62 episodes. It starred Mouni Roy, Arjun Bijlani , Adaa Khan and Sudha Chandran. It became one of the highest rated shows on Indian television. The second season aired from 8 October 2016 to 25 June 2017 with 75 episodes. It starred Mouni Roy, Karanvir Bohra , Adaa Khan and Sudha Chandran. The third season premiered on 2 June 2018 and ended on 26 May 2019 after 103 episodes. It starred Surbhi Jyoti, Anita Hassanandani and Pearl V Puri. The fourth season is planning to launch in November 2019. Series Plot 'Season 1' Shivanya and her cousin Shesha are Naagins (female shape-shifting serpents), who want to avenge Shivanya's parents' death. There were five murderers, but Shivanya was able to see only three of them: Ankush, Viren and Shailesh. They killed Shivanya's parents in a failed attempt to obtain a precious gem with magical powers called the Naagmani. As part of her revenge, Shivanya enters into Ankush's house as a maiden. Ankush's son Ritik, a kind-hearted and joyful young man, subsequently falls in love with Shivanya. Upon finding out about Ritik's feelings for her, Shivanya marries him for revenge. Later, she kills Viren (the first murderer) and Shailesh (the third murderer); Shivanya and Shesha also kill Ankush's friend Suri, when Shivanya learns from Shesha that Suri is the fourth murderer. Shivanya soon realises that Ritik is really a good person, and that he is unaware of his father's evil doings. Shivanya eventually falls in love with him, much to the disappointment of Shesha, who thinks that Shivanya won't be able to kill Ankush because of her love for his son, Ritik. She also warns Shivanya that if she chose Ritik as her life partner she would be punished as she may break the rules of Naagin clan. If she made an intimate relationship with a human she will be powerless and will become a normal human being. Later, it is revealed that Ankush's wife, Yamini is the fifth murderer, and that Ritik is her fraternal nephew. Yamini and Ankush had kidnapped Ritik's real father Sangram Singh, as only Ritik and his father could touch the Naagmani because of a sign on their bodies. Shesha begins falling for Ritik because of his loving and caring nature; however, she does not let her feelings affect her actions. Upon learning about Shesha's feelings for Ritik, Yamini, who found out that Shivanya and Shesha are shape-shifting serpents, tricks Shesha into betraying Shivanya. This causes Shesha to become Shivanya's enemy, due to Shesha's obsession for Ritik and the Naagmani. Shivanya manages to kill Ankush; however, Ritik witnesses this, finds out that Shivanya is a serpent, and begins simultaneously loving and hating her. Ritik soon learns the truth about Yamini being evil, and joins with Shivanya to protect the Naagmani. Shivanya and Ritik consummate their marriage, leading to Shivanya losing her powers. However, she and Ritik succeed in saving the Naagmani and killing Yamini, while Shesha is jailed by the Mahishmatis, named Avantika and Vikram who attacked after every 25 years to get the Naagmani. Actually, Mahishmatis are shape-shifting honeybees. They could only get the Naagmani with the help of a Naagin. This time they fail and vows to return after 25 years so they imprisoned Shesha. This season ends with Shivanya becoming pregnant. 'Season 2' Three months after the events of the first season, Shivanya gives birth to a healthy baby girl, Shivangi, despite being six months early. 25 years later A widowed Shivanya does not want Shivangi to become an Ichchadhari Naagin to protect the Naagmani. A saint tells Shivanya that this can be avoided by getting Shivangi married before she turns 25. Rocky, the fiancé of Ruchika (Shesha) and the adopted nephew of Yamini (who again became alive with the help of Mahishmatis), falls in love with Shivangi. Unaware of Rocky's relation to Yamini, Shivanya arranges for him to marry Shivangi. On the day of the wedding, Shesha, Yamini, Avantika, Kapalika, Vikram, Amar, Manav and Nidhi kills all the wedding guests (including Shivangi's family) and fatally stabs Shivanya. Yamini informs Rocky about the deaths, blaming them on dacoits. Rocky feels heartbroken. The saint informs Shivangi, who escaped from Yamini's gang, about Shivanya's life, and tells her that only she can touch the Naagmani. She sees the faces of the murderers, including someone she believes to be Rocky. Shivangi attempts to commit suicide; however, she survives and becomes a Naagin. She vows to protect the Naagmani and avenge her mother. After a few days, it is Rocky and Shesha's wedding day. Shivangi comes to Rocky's home for revenge. Everyone is shocked to see her alive; however, Yamini and Shesha accept her, due to Shivangi being the only one who could touch the Naagmani, and Yamini has Shivangi marry Rocky. On the day of Karva Chauth, Nidhi, the eighth murderer of Shivanya attacks Shivangi. Rocky saves Shivangi, making her realize that Rocky is innocent. Shivangi celebrates Karwa Chauth with Rocky and vows to protect him forever. Later she kills Kapalika, Manav and Vikram with Rudra's help but Rudra gets killed by Avantika. Later Shivangi kills all the murderers of her mother and also fulfills Rudra's revenge. When Rocky comes to know about Shivangi's real identity and that she killed his family members, he feels heartbroken and vows revenge on her. The day when Shivangi is about to tell rocky her truth, Rocky asks her that she loves him or not. Shivangi replies that she loves him unconditionally and both consummate their marriage. Later rocky tells Shivangi that it was his plan to make an intimate relationship with her to take away her powers (as Yamini tells him to do so) and sends her to jail. 45 days later Shivangi is in jail and thinks she has lost her powers but an accident takes place and she gets to know that she is still a Naagin and now more powerful than before. She goes to meet Rocky and learns that Yamini is still alive. She also learns that Mahendra Pratap Singh is actually Rocky's father. She also discovers that Rocky's mother Vasudha and her father Ritik were good friends of each other and both of them were killed by Rocky's father and Yamini. Rocky becomes Ichchadhari Naag on his 27th birthday. Later Shesha is also revealed to be alive. Shesha and Yamini manipulates Rocky's mind against Shivangi. Anshuman, another Ichchadhari Naag of Sheshnag clan helps Shivangi in her revenge and also reveals the truth about Yamini and Shesha to Rocky but gets killed by Shesha. Rocky and Shivangi are reunited. Shivangi with Rocky's help finally fulfills her revenge. Later, Rocky inexplicably stabs Shivangi to death. Suddenly, Ritik (Shivangi's father) who is now revealed to be alive is the one who said to Rocky that he did the right thing that he obeyed his orders and killed Shivangi. Shivangi dies and season ends with this. 'Season 3' Shivangi is dying with none of her questions answered. However, she vows to return for revenge. Elsewhere, in an old haveli, Ruhi - another Naagin having the ability to shape-shift after hundred years of penance, dances with her lover Vikrant under the moonlight in the joy of their much anticipated union. However, business tycoon Andy Sehgal's sons, Yuvraj and Aditya Sehgal arrives there with their friends and interrupts Ruhi and Vikrant who are about to get married. They misbehaves with Ruhi and assaults her, causing Vikrant to take his serpent form. The friends leave Ruhi but an agitated Aditya shoots Vikrant. After Vikrant falls down from the hills, Mahir (Yuvraj's elder brother) arrives there but cannot know what had happened. Vikrant dies while Ruhi vows to return to revenge her lover's death. 6 months later Andy Sehgal's sons, Yuvraj and Pratham are getting married. Bela is Yuvi's fiance and agrees to marry him in exchange of clearing all the debts she had for Andy Sehgal. A few days before their marriage, an extremely rich and enigmatic investor, Vishakha Khanna a.k.a Vish, enters Yuvraj's life who turns out to be an Ichchadhari Naagin (shape-shifting serpent). She kills Karan the following night. On the day of his wedding, Yuvraj is also killed by Vish while Mahir agrees to marry Bela. It is believed that Yuvraj has run away to avoid getting married to Bela. Later, Bela is revealed to be Ruhi who had transformed into Bela, following the destruction of her face to avenge her lover's death. Later, it is revealed that Vikrant is alive and was actually betraying Ruhi (Bela) for Naagmani. Bela gets to know that Sumitra (Andy Sehgal's wife) is Vikrant's mom and she belongs to Nidhog clan. Sumitra tells her son that she had killed her look-alike, Sumitra Sehgal, who was the mother of Mahir and Kuhu, and had replaced herself as Andy Sehgal's wife. Sumitra tries her best to snatch Naagmani from Bela but fails. Bela gets to know about Vikrant's evil plans and gets him and Vishakha gets married. Vikrant decides to help Vishakha and Bela. Meanwhile, Mahir gets to know about Bela's truth and starts hating and avoiding her. Sumitra bites Mahir, resulting in his memory loss. Mahir is unable to remember Bela but Bela tries her best to remind him of their early married times. However, Sumitra kills Bela along with her mother and friends, Vikrant and Vishakha. 6 months later Sumitra prepares for her son, Mahir's marriage. Sumitra's sister, Rohini and brother-in-law Alekh in the Sehgal's house and plans for the marriage. Rohini and Alekh kills Shivli's parents on the day of marriage and gets them married but Shivli comes out to be Bela while Shivli's brother and sister-in-law comes out to be Vikrant and Vishakha. Later, Bela and Mahir are killed by Taamsi, daughter of Vishakha and Hukum. Hukum is Huzoor's brother. Huzoor is fake Ruhi who tricks everyone for Naagmani but later gets killed by Hukum and he is killed by Taamsi. Sumitra gets the Naagmani buts it starts fading and loses all its powers. Now, Shivangi is the only one who can restore Naagmani's powers as she cursed it before dying. 25 years later Bela and Mahir are reborn as Shravani and Mihir. Shravani becomes Naagrani again and learns about her previous life. She reunites with Vikrant and Vishakha. Sumitra and Taamsi plans to remove the curse from Naagmani. Vikrant gets killed by Taamsi when he tries to save Mahir's life. Shravani summons Mahanaagrani Shivangi (earlier, Shivangi was never the Mahanaagrani but was later blessed) in order to protect Naagmani from Taamsi, Ritik, Rocky and Sumitra. The Maha Sapera which Sumitra brings along to the temple makes Shivangi and Shravani dance so that Shivangi can touch the Naagmani and break its curse so that Naagmani restores its powers, which they succeed in. Yamini is revealed to be alive, she comes to buy the Naagmani but gets sent to hell by Shivangi. Later, it is revealed that Shesha was also alive and now is a 'kusarp' (two heads serpent) and that Shesha was the one who had killed Shivangi in the form of Ritik and Rocky. Shivangi fights with Shesha and buries her in the ground. Finally, Shivangi meets Rocky and her father Ritik who was locked in a basement by Shesha. Shravani and Shivangi summons Shivanya from heaven, Ritik dies, Ritik and Shivanya unites forever. Shivangi crowns Shravani the Naagrani of Naaglok and tells her that the fight for the Naagmani may never end. Shivangi and Rocky leave together to start a fresh life. Shravani confronts Shesha, Taamsi and Sumitra in the house when her marriage is going to begin. They asks for Naagmani but Shravani, who is now blessed with more powers kills all three of them with Lord Shiva's trident. Mihir and Shravani get married. Vishakha is shown to have a twin sister conjoined to herself who had learnt how to get Naagmani after 50 full-moons. She becomes an antagonist. The love and revenge saga will continue in season 4. Cast Main * Mouni Roy as Shivanya Ritik Singh/Shivangi Rocky Pratap Singh (Seasons 1, 2, 3): Shivanya is a Naagin from Sheshnag clan, she is mother of Shivangi and wife of Ritik Singh. Shivangi is a Naagin from Sheshnag clan in season 2, she is a hybrid, she became Mahanaagrani in season 3, Shivangi is Shivanya and Ritik Singh's daughter, wife of Rocky Pratap Singh. * Arjun Bijlani as Ritik Singh/Sangram Singh (Season 1, 2, 3): Ritik Singh is the son of Sangram Singh, prince of Suryavanshi, husband of Shivanya and father of Shivangi. Sangram Singh is brother of Yamini Singh and father of Ritik Singh, he is the king of Suryavanshi. * Adaa Khan as Shesha/Ruchika/Takshika (Seasons 1, 3, 4): Shesha is a Naagin from Sheshnag clan in season 1, she is cousin of Shivanya, aunt of Shivangi. Ruchika is the fake name of Shesha, she became Takshika, Naagrani of Takshak clan in season 2 and came back in season 3 as Shesha with a new form 'kusarp' (two heads) Naagin. * Karanvir Bohra as Rocky Pratap Singh (Season 2, 3): Rocky is a Naag from Takshak clan, he is husband of Shivangi, son of Mahendra Pratap Singh and Vadsuha, adoptive son of Yamini Singh Raheja. * Surbhi Jyoti as Ruhi/Bela Mahir Sehgal/Shravani (Season 3, 4): Ruhi/Bela/Shravani is a Naagin, she is Naagrani of Sheshnag clan, wife of Mahir Sehgal/Mihir. * Anita Hassanandani as Vishakha a.k.a Vish (Season 3, 4): Vishakha is a 'kusarp' (two heads) Naagin from Sheshnag clan, she is a friend of Ruhi/Bela/Shravani, wife of Vikrant. * Pearl V Puri as Mahir Sehgal/Mihir (Season 3, 4): Mahir Sehgal is husband of Ruhi/Bela, Mihir is husband of Shravani, Mihir last name is unknow. * Sudha Chandran as Yamini Singh Raheja (Seasons 1, 3): Yamini Singh is the sister of Sangram Singh, princess of Suryavanshi, wife of Ankush Raheja, aunt and adoptive mother of Ritik Singh. * Aashka Goradia as Avantika (Seasons 1, 2): Avantika is an Ichchadhari Madhumakkhi (shape-shifting honeybee), she is the queen of Mahishmati. * Kinshuk Mahajan as Rudra (Season 2): Rudra is a Naag from Sheshnag clan, he is a friend of Shivangi. * Karishma Tanna as Ruhi/Huzoor (Season 3): Ruhi is the old form of Bela before she got the face change. Huzoor is the fake Ruhi. * Rakshanda Khan as Sumitra (Season 3, 4): Sumitra is a Naagin from Sheshnag clan, she became Naagrani of Nidhog clan. She is mother of Vikrant and Yuvraj Sehgal, faked wife of Andy Sehgal, adoptive mother of Mahir Sehgal. * Rajat Tokas as Kabir/Vikrant (Seasons 1, 3): Kabir is an Ichchadhari Nevla (shape-shifing mongoose) in season 1. Vikrant is a Naag in season 3, he is son of Sumitra, husband of Vishakha, a friend of Ruhi/Bela/Shravani and Mahir/Mihir. Category:Browse